


Tower of Comedy

by Pan_2000



Series: Tales of the Resistance [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Another big fat quiz of everything, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: A quiz for the spin-off series "Tales of the Resistance". You have to answer 15 more questions, but this time, the host is another enemy...





	Tower of Comedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JTSkywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JTSkywalker).



> 500-hit special for Finn's Inferno! Thank every single reader of mine! 
> 
> The reason I gift this to JT is because he was the reader that has read ALL the spinoffs. Well done, JT, may the Force be with you!
> 
> No questions for How it happened, for obvious reasons.

Hello, worthless Resistance scum. The Great One is in his kingdom, planning, and I, as the actual antagonist of the spin-offs, took his place. Yeah, I know I am a Skywalker and a Solo, but no need to pity me for my horrid crimes.

I! AM! EVIL! GOT IT??? GOOD! 

Whoops, I broke some computers again. I am the poor, innocent Ben Solo, and you are all nobodies, but not to me. What do you mean, this is no compliment?

Anyway, you have to answer these questions or I feed you to the Rancor that's right under you. And... don't attack me, because I have the Force. The first questions are worth 3 points.

_Showtime!_

1: In which story am I not present?

A. A Sweet Failure  
B. It doesn't matter what you are  
C. The fall of the Jedi

2: Who kills the Mary Sue in Geonosis?

A. Me!  
B. Rey  
C. THE TRAITOR!

3: Who gets killed by me in the alternate Dark ending?

A. Rey  
B. Poe  
C. Wedge

4: What's the name of the first Stormtrooper that blasted Finn helped defect?

A. Rick  
B. Kreia  
C. Mecc

5: In which planet do I beat the Scavenger and her boyfriend?

A. Naboo  
B. Kamino  
C. Geonosis

Good, Resistance scum, good. Let's try something harder. But the rewards are bigger, four points!

6: Who is the main villain of "It doesn't matter what you are"?

A. Ganondorf  
B. Kathleen  
C. Me

7: Who wins in the drinking game after my demise?

A. Rey  
B. Finn  
C. Draw

8: What's the name of the disgusting Sue of Geonosis?

A. Enoby  
B. Ivory  
C. Ruby

9: In which story is Rose present?

A. Defenders of the Dimensions  
B. Dark Victory  
C. A Sweet Failure

10: And Han Solo, my horrible, deadbeat father who is not the real victim of his murder because I deserve much more sympathy for my atrocities?

A. A Sweet Failure  
B. Rebuild  
C. The fall of the Jedi

Hmmm... pretty good, but according to this manual with these horrible letters, I have to put even harder questions, but with larger rewards. These questions are worth five points... if you can answer them. 

11: Who raced in the Fathier race of the New Republic?

A. Poe  
B. Connix  
C. Jessika

12: Which Resistance member puts up the best fight in our well-deserved final victory?

A. Link  
B. Finn  
C. Poe

13: What's Kathleen's weapon of choice?

A: A blaster  
B: A tazer  
C: A flamethrower

14: Apart from me, is anybody else the main villain in "The fall of the Jedi"?

A: Yes, Snoke.  
B: No, only me.  
C: Yes, Sidious.

15: Who was the wife of Luke Skywalker?

A: Maz Kanata  
B: Mon Mothma  
C: Mara Jade

That is the quiz! 

0-15: Rancor food. Read the series and then try again.  
16-30: Nice try, Resistance scum, but you could do better. Still fed to the beast, but you will only lose some parts since the Supreme Leader is kind.  
31-45: Wow, that was a close one! You escaped being food, but you can still do better!  
46-60: I don't think I spotted you in the battlefield. You deserve to be mentioned for your success and a hint for the boss' Tower, which is harder.

**Author's Note:**

> The edit was because I wanted to improve the look of the quiz, make an improvement to some questions plenty more. Btw, anyone who missed the cross-tagging? I didn't.


End file.
